Bailes
by Carmele
Summary: Alli podía ser libre. Podía dejar de amar al que debía de amar. Y podía querer a otro. Solo una noche. Solo en un baile. DG y un poco de GH! ( solo el principio) A LEER! RR!
1. Prologo

OK! Nueva historia. prologo de 4 lineas y media XDDDD una porqueria, pero es la introduccion...JA! :P os qdais con la intriga. quizas suba cap sta noche...no se, ya vere. Bueno, a leer y a dejad reviews!! Q SI NO ME PONGO TRISTEEE!!! :(:(:( BYEEE! xxxx

**Prólogo**

Ginny entró en el local abarrotado de gente.

Alli nadie la conocía. Nadie la juzgaba. Alli era igual que todos.

Alli podía ser libre. Podía dejar de amar al que debía de amar. Y podía querer a otro. Solo una noche.

Solo en un baile.


	2. El Baile Desconocido

HOLA!!! WOWWW! Q GUAY ESTA ESTO ( me refiero a esta nueva version que han puesto para lo del document manager y eso...) mola un cachooo XDDD Bueno, lo siento x todos aquellos que no les gusto mi prologo de 4 lineas. pero esque era como una especie asi de introducción y os tenía q dejar con ganas de mas, y me parece que lo he consewguido  jijijiji XDDD asi que....eso era lo que importaba...y ahora esta el primer capitulo, que bueno, no es muy largo tmp, pero hay mucho contado...y bueno, dejadme reviews!! EH?? Q SI NO ME CABREO!  Y EL PROXIMO CAP, D DOS LINEAS! ALA! OS AGUIANTAIS!!!! :P:P S BROMAAAAAAA! ¿Como os voy ha hacer yo eso cuando simpre me leeis?? :D:D:D aysss, q buenos sois :P:P q haria yo sin vosotros XDDD os dejo ya, que me enrollo mas que una persiona enrollable, XDDD byeee! XXXXXXXXX

**Primer Capítulo : "El Baile Desconocido"**

Una Ginevra Weasley, de 22 años se abrió pasó entre la gente. "_El Baile Desconocido_", que así era como se llamaba el local muggle, siempre estaba lleno. Fuera lunes, martes, o domingo. Cualquier día de la semana, y estaría lleno de gente.

A Ginny le gustaba ir a aquel sitio puesto que nadie la conocía.

Nadie sabía que estaba comprometida con el famosísimo Harry Potter, que a sus espaldas estaba liado con Cho Chang. Ginny no lo entendía. No sabía porque Harry seguía con ella si ni la _quería_.

Pero de esa misma manera, no se entendía a ella misma. Ella tampoco quería a Harry. No lo soportaba. Eran tan falsos el uno con el otro. Siempre tan fríos, y distantes...en público, claro.

Todos pensaban que hacían una pareja maravillosa. Ambos guapos, con la misma forma de ser, y parecía tan..._correcto_.

Pero nadie sabía lo de Cho y Harry, o bueno...lo de ella con otros tantos.

Pero lo curioso, era que nunca habían hablado de este tema. Nunca se habían dicho que habían dejado de quererse, pero esque a lo mejor, nunca se habían querido.

Simplemente habían estado enamorados de la idea de estar enamorado el uno del otro, o algo asi había dicho Luna un día, pero nunca de la persona en realidad.

Y de esa misma manera, todos esos besos, habían sido falsos...esos abrazos, esas palabras de amor...de cuando empezaron a salir claro.

Fue cuando Ginny cumplió los 20, después de que el cortara con Parvati Patil.

Hacía pocos meses que le había pedido matrimonio. Ginny se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que cuando Harry la invitó a cenar para hablar de "_algo importante_", ella pensó que iban a cortar, pero era para todo lo contrario.

Cuando Harry sacó el anillo Ginny comprenzó a reir a carcajadas, por el éstupido _miedo_ que le había entrado. Y no sabía ni porque le había entrado. Ella **NO** quería a Harry Potter.

Harry simplemente se quedó mirándola extrañado y fue a guardar el anillo cuando Ginny dejó de reir y dijo que si.

Momentaneamente se arrpeintió ¿**POR QUÉ HABIA DICHO QUE SI**? Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora como le explicaba a Harry que no quería casarse...Bueno, no había mucho que explicar...pero defraudaría tanto a su familia...

¿Y que importaba su familia si ella no era feliz? ¿pensaba ser miserable toda su vida?

Pero eso se quedó como estaba. Ginny prometida, Harry con Cho, y muchos otros problemas...

Y ahora, dos años después, Ginny bailaba sin preocupaciones. Le daba igual lo que cada persona pensase, si ella, solo en esas horas, era feliz.

Llegó a la barra y mientras se pedía lo de siempre, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Como siempre, todos bailando, rozandose, pegandose...

Todos con todos, y sin embargo, cada uno bailaba solo.

Ginny sonrió cuando el chico le sirvió la copa y cogiendola deliberadamente, fue a a bailar.

* * *

"_El Baile Desconocido_" era un local con las paredes pintadas de rojo y el suelo de parqué. Las mesitas que habían era de madera de color del suelo y, las pocas sillas, estaban forradas de raso rojo.

En una de las paredes estaba pintado con letras redondeadas y curvadas "El Baile Desconocido" de color negro y blanco, y además, estaba la barra justo delante.

A el le encantaba esta discoteca. Nunca había visto un mago que conociera, y bueno, que conociera ni que no conociera, porque aunque alguien lo hubiera visto, eso hubiera salido publicado en alguna revista del corazón, y sin embargo, nada se sabía.

Y aunque siempre habia dicho que no habia soportado a los muggles, era mentira. A el no le importaba si la gente era de sangre pura, sangre sucia, o muggle. Siempre se había metido con los sangre sucia por el simple echo de que su padre no le pegara, y para dar a conocer una imagen que debía de ganarse : la de chico-malo.

Y muy a su pesar, seguia conservando esa imagen. Seguía siendo el chico-malo, aunque ya no tan chico, ahora ya, hombre.

El Draco Malfoy de 23 años no era para nada un simple **CHICO**. No, era un buen **HOMBRE**. Se podría decir que sus rasgos habían cambiados por lo de unos mas masculinos. Seguia teniendo esa cara puntiaguda, huesuda y pálida como la de antes, pero quizás era el cuerpo. Estaba mas alto, y por supuesto mucho mas musculoso. Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy era un bombón.

No que en el colegio no lo era. Era el chico por el que todas las chicas suspiraban...Bueno, todas las que no suspiraban por Potter.

Pero ahora, todas las chicas ( del colegio) y de afuera **SI** que suspiraban con el. Además, el estaba soltero, cosa que no ocurría con Harry Potter, ya que este, según Draco había escuchado un par de veces, estaba prometido con la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

Puaj.

Verdaderamente patético.

El chico, siguió caminando entre la gente para buscar alguna chica guapa con la que bailar cuando se chocó con alguien que le tiro toda su bebida por encima

Y ahora, **SUS RICAS ROPAS DE MARCA, DE DISEÑADOR**, estaban llenas de alcohol.

Draco se calló, esperando a ver quien era, puesto que si era una chica guapa, no le iba a mandar bien lejos.

Levantó la cabeza y la persona que estaba ante el, le dejo sin habla.

"**TU**!" dijo Ginevra Weasley, completamente sorprendida.

"Vaya, Weasley..." dijo Draco, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que seguía en el colegio.


	3. El encuentro

OK! Nuevo cap! Bastante larguito, además. Asi que estareis contentos... Bueno, no recibi tantos reviews como esperaba pero bueno, los que recibi me dijeronq  siguiera q siguiera, asi que sigo :D:D Bueno, espero que  os guste este cap, aunque no es muy interesante, pero se cuentan otras cosas sobre la vida de Ginny ;) Bueno os dejo ya que leais, se que soy una pesada XDD Bye! XXXXXX

**Capítulo 2 : El encuentro**

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" inquirió la pelirroja.

"Creo que tengo que preguntar lo mismo" dijo el.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Pero si tu...tu...**ODIAS A LOS MUGGLES**!" gritó la pelirroja.

Draco sonrió y se acercó al oido de Ginny.

"Pero solo en un término de...de...Bua, no se explicarlo" le susurró en el oido. Después se apartó de ella. "Me gusta la discoteca" añadió.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?" preguntó Draco asqueado. "Vengo aquí todas las noches y nunca te he visto..."

"**YO** vengo **AQU** todas las noches y nunca te he visto a **TI**" dijo la pelirroja. "Pura coincidencia de que me has tenido que fastidiar la noche, ¿no?"

Draco siguió tan impasible.

"Creo que tu eres la que esta estropeando mi noche, ya que me has manchado entero y ahora parezco una botella de alcohol andando!"

"Te lo tienes bien merecido!" le gritó Ginny de vuelta.

En el momento, varios pares de ojos estaban posados sobre ellos mientras los veían discutir.

"Sñrta Weasley! ¿Algun problema?" dijo un hombre de unos 35 años a Ginny. Era el señor Fields, el propietario de la discoteca.

Al momento de escuchar su voz, Ginny se apartó dejando pasar al Sr. Fields, y que viera al rubio.

"Hombre! Señor Malfoy! ¿Pasa algo?" dijo el Sr. Fields.

"SI!" dijeron Ginny y Draco a la vez.

Ambos se quedaron mirando enfadados mientras el dueño pasaba la vista de uno a otro.

"¿Qué problema?" dijo el hombre.

"El!" dijo Ginny señálando a Draco con su dedo indice.

"**ELLA**!" dijo el, apartandole el dedo.

"Pero si estais aquí todas las noches y nunca os habeis peleado" dijo el dueño.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca nos hemos visto!" dijo Ginny.

"Vamos, es imposible...Si todas las noches os veo aquí..." dijo el Sr. Fields, haciendo gestos con las manos dando a entender que era inpensable.

"**NUNCA HEMOS COINCIDIDO**!" gritaron ambos a la vez.

"¿Pero os conoceis?" preguntó Fields.

"Creeme que si..." respondió Ginny.

"¿Pero ha pasado algo?" interrogó de nuevo el Sr. Fields.

"Me ha llenado de alcohol!" dijo Draco, señalando su ropa.

"Pero por un simple choque, ¿verdad Srta. Weasley?" dijo Fields.

"**SI**!" dijo Ginny.

"**NO**!" dijo Draco.

"Bueno, bueno...mejor os vais cada uno por su lado y mejor no discutir esto mas, ¿de acuerdo?" ofeció el dueño.

Ginny miró a Fields y luego a Draco.

Se fijo en que esos ojos grises despertaban en ella cierta inseguridad, y una furia muy grande.

Era como si la despertaran.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y sin decir nada, se marchó, dejando a Draco y al Señor Fields, con los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Ginny estiró el brazo, y con un golpe seco, apagó el despetador.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y aun era de noche. Tenía que ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y dejar todo listo antes de marcharse al trabajo y tan solo eran las 6:00.

Ginny trabajaba en la revista 'Corazon de Bruja' como asesora de imagen. Entraba muy temprano, y salía, justo antes de cenar. Tenía poco tiempo libre, y aunque cobraba bien, estaba un poco cansada de su trabajo.

Se revolvió un poco en la cama y fue a sacar un brazo de debajo de las mantas cuando se dio cuenta de que afuera el aire parecía estar congelado.

Lo metió corriendo, y cerrando los ojos suavemente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

"**OH DIOS**!!" gritó Ginny mientras esperaba a que el agua del baño se pusiera caliente.

Eran las 10:00 y debería de haber estado en el trabajo a las 8:00. Se había quedado dormida!

Gritó con fastidio mientras el agua no se ponía caliente. ¿Por qué tenía que tardar tanto cuando de verdad lo necesitaba?

Metió la mano bajo el agua y seguía estando fría.

Sin mas preambulos, se quitó el pijama pegando un pequeño gritito al notar lo frío que era el aire y se metió corriendo bajo la ducha, solo para gritar completamente mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cabeza.

"**AGH**! ¿Todo me tiene que pasar a mi?" gritó la pelirroja, mientras a toda prisa se lavaba.

* * *

Ginny corría mientras entraba por la puerta.

Un par de personas a las que ella asesoraba se le acercaron, haciendo preguntas sin parar.

"Un momento, señora Lee, ahora le atiendo...SI, David, los pantalones negros y la camiseta negra...Margaret, maquillaje natural..." decía Ginny mientras a medida se le acercaban las personas.

Llegó a su oficina y entró, pensando que hoy también se había librado.

Dejó su bolso encima de la mesa, y se quitó el abrigo, mientras miraba lo que debía de hacer hoy.

Dando tres toques, alguien entró.

Su scretaria. Sofie.

"Oh, Hola Sofie..." dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

"Srta Weasley, su jefe desea hablar con usted. Le esta esperando en su oficina..." dijo la muchacha rubia.

Ginny tragó saliva.

"¿Le ha dicho de que?" inquirió Ginny mientras se levantaba lentamente.

"No. Solo estaba muy enfadado" dijo su secretaria, y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Ginny cerró los ojos.

No, hoy no se salvaba.


	4. Solo mentiras

BUENO!! OLA!!! 3º vez que intento subir el cap, q creo q funcionara. Tengo el cap escrito desde ayer x la mañana, y ayer x la tarde intente subirlo dos veces y las dos veces se me quedo esto blokeado cuando intente poner una barra de separación. Por si acaso, no utilizxare la barra de separación y pondre guiones y punto, a ver si asi funciona. Bueno, un pco aburrido el cap, pero hacia falta q stuviera para q ocurrieran estos suscesos, a partir del próximo, todo mejorara...Bueno y a los que leeis Rosalinda y Sebastian, tranquilos, q el tercer cap va en camino, y con ensayos :D:D ! bueno, q disfruteis!! BYE! xxxxxxxx

**3.- Solo mentiras**

Ginny llamó suavemente a la puerta esperando causar una buena impresión.

Escuchó la voz de su cabreado jefe decir '_Pasa_' y abriendo la puerta, entró lentamente en el despacho.

El señor Bartholomew Cristian era un hombre, alto, grande y causante de impresión. Estaba medio calvo, y era gruñon y muy mandón.

A Ginny no le caía muy mal, ya que muchas veces había dejado pasar que la chica había llegado tarde, pero esta precía ser la última vez.

"Vaya, te estaba esperando, Weasley!" dijo, con su típica voz gruñona. "Sientate, anda" añadió, y Ginny se sentó.

Su jefe empezó a rebuscar entre el gran lío de papeles que tenía en la mesa.

Por dios...arreglaría eso en este momento. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan desordenado? Pensó la pelirroja mientras miraba con desagrado a la mesa.

"Bien" dijo y miró hacia arriba. "Srta Weasley, lo siento mucho, pero mi paciencia a llegado a un limite"

Ginny tragó saliva. Lo peor llegaba algun día.

"usted esta despedida" dijo su jefe, entregandole un par de papeles. "Firme ahí" dijo.

Ginny miró hacia arriba.

"Pero señor, no me puede despedir! Necesito este trabajo! Y...además, hago mi trabajo bien, y prometo no llegar tarde mas días..." dijo Ginny.

"Weasley, me da igual que seas la prometida de Harry Potter o que necesites este trabajo, pero aquí ya no te necesitamos. Firme esto y recoga sus cosas" dijo monotonamente su a punto de ser exjefe.

Ginny asintió muy enfadada. Le arrancó la pluma de las manos al señor Cristian, cogió el papel, arrancando un trocito y buscando furiosamente donde firmar, firmó y le tiró la pluma y el papel a su exjefe.

"Y ahora, te dire lo que siempre te he querido decir. Eres un gruñon, inaguantable, gordo, maleducado, apestoso viejo que lo único que hace es echar la bronca a los que el cree sus inferiores y solo porque usted mismo tiene miedo a que un día le superen, academicamente claro, puesto que como persona, no vale **NADA**! Que pasa un buen día!" dijo Ginny y salió corriendo de la oficina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"No se que voy ha hacer, Luna" dijo Ginny mientras se comía un trozo de chocolate.

"Por lo pronto, dejar de comer chocolate. Te has comido ya casi una tableta entera. Te vas a poner como una foca!" dijo Luna, arrancandole el trozo que Ginny se iba a comer de las manos, y comiendoselo ella.

"Me da igual" dijo Ginny, dejando caer sus manos sobre algun lado del sofa en el que estaba sentada. "A ver si de una vez por todas, Harry me deja"

"SI tan infeliz eres con el, ¿por qué no lo dejas tu?" preguntó Luna.

"Si lo dejamos, quiero que el malo de la película sea el, y no yo"

"Ginny, yo solo te digo que estas echando a perder, los mejores años de tu vida, con los cuales deberías de estar con alguien a quien de verdad amas, o con y otro" dijo Luna.

Ginny asintió.

"Lo se Luna. Pero todo es mucho mas dificil que simplemente cortar y punto"

- - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - - - -- --- - - - - - - -

"**MAMA! TE DIJE QUE ESTE TRAJE NO**!" gritó Ginny cuando su madre abrió el paquete en el que venía el traje de novia.

"Oh...Ginny, pero si es precioso" dijo su madre. Y la verdad, lo era. El traje, dejaba los hombros al descubierto, y llevaba todo el corpiño bordado con perlas. La falda, era "tipo princesa" con mucho vuelo, bordada con formas muy elegantes y discretas.

El velo, era larguísimo, de 5 m, y la corona que aguantaba al velo, era una pequeña tiara, con muchos brillantitos y muy sencilla.

A Ginny le gustaba el traje, lo único que hacía era decir que no a todos, para ver, si podía llegar a la boda sin traje.

"Mama, te lo dije en la tienda!" dijo Ginny de nuevo, dando la vuelta e iendose hacia su antigua habitación en la madriguera.

En ese momento, la puerta delantera se abrió, y por ella apareció Ron, Harry, y Hermione.

Aun seguían juntos. Puaj, que patético, pensó Ginny.

"Hola GIN!" dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Harry se acercó a ella, y vió en la cara del moreno, desesperación al tener que darle un beso a Ginny.

Se lo dio. Rápido, corto y sin emoción.

Ginny suspiró e hizo como si estaba contenta e ilusionada.

"**MAMA**! Guarda el traje que el novio no puede verlo!" dijo Ginny. Molly soltó un grito de reacción y corrió a guardar el traje de novia.

"¿Ya has comprado el traje, cariño?" dijo Harry con un tono cariñoso muy falso.

"Si. Harry, solo quedan tres semanas para la boda" dijo Ginny, también con un tono de voz cariñoso pero muy falso.

"No me lo recuerdes..." murmuró Harry, intentando solo oirlo el, pero Ginny también lo oyó.

Otro día lo habría ignorado pero hoy no le apetecía estar de buenas con todo el mundo, asi que le tiró una de esas miradas que matan.

"Tengo que anunciaros a todos algo" dijo Ginny, muy seria, preparandose para contar lo del trabajo.

Sabía que todos se quedarían muy sorprendidos y demandarían explicaciones. Exlicaciones que Ginny no podría dar. Porque claro, no iba a decirle a su madre que todos los días se acostaba a las 6 de la mañana, dormía apenas 4 horas y se quedaba dormida, y eso, sin que lo supiera su futuro marido, mientras ella cada noche se liaba con uno distinto.

"¿Qué hija?" dijo su madre, mientras a su alredor se colocaban Harry, su padre, su madre, Ron y Hermione.

"me han despedido del trabajo" dijo Ginny.

AL momento su madre saltó.

"pero Ginny! ¿Cómo es posible? Si tu haces bien tu trabajo!" dijo Molly.

Ginny asintió.

"Parece ser que para el jefe eso no es suficiente..." dijo Ginny, mientras tragaba saliva.

"Estupido tío! Ya ire yo ha hablar con el!" dijo su padre.

_**PELIGRO**_! La mente de Ginny exclamó.

"No hace falta, papa! Ya soy mayorcita y tengo que arreglar mis problemas sola. Mejor, no aguantaba mas en esa compañía. Me buscare otro trabajo" dijo Ginny sonriendo dulcemente.

Todos asintieron y cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

Ginny tuvo que estar toda la tarde sentada en el sofa, al lado de Harry, por suspuesto, mientras deseaba con ansias que llegara la noche, para por fin ser libre durante unas horas al día.


End file.
